1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chemical compound processing and, more particularly, to a system for, and method of, automatically extracting families of chemical compounds from liquid and/or homogenized solid samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present various techniques are employed to separate families of chemical compounds, generally referred to as extracts, from liquid samples or from homogenized solid samples, suspended in a liquid. For explanatory purposes to simplify the following description all such samples may generally be referred to as liquid samples, or simply, samples. Those techniques require the performance of a significant number of steps by trained technicians. Consequently the cost and time of extraction are quite high. With the ever-increasing requirements for very large numbers of extractions in various laboratories, such as those engaged in the fields of clinical chemistry, forensic studies, and quality control, a need exists for a system and method which would simplify the extraction process and thereby reduce both processing time and cost. This can be achieved by automating the processing of liquid samples to obtain extracts therefrom, thereby relieving trained technicians from having to perform such tasks manually.